The Ring Of Power
by Rooney1077
Summary: This story takes place in the LOTR movies. A new character, fem!Percy, along with other PJO characters are going to be joining the Fellowship of the Ring and the adventure. The other PJO characters will be joining a little later, though. Hope you enjoy! fem!Percy/Legolas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey, this is Rooney. I'm really sorry what happened to my previous versions of the story. I did not know what happened, but I think I fixed it. I also fixed the third chapter. I am sorry for whoever read this and couldn't ****understand jack about it, I am sorry I ruined it for you. It is now fixed and I hope you come back to read it. Oh and the fem!Percy, Elysium, will come in in Chapter 4. Thank you! ****~Rooney1077**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Fire danced in the navy sky. Colors of blue, green, red, and yellow rained through the night. Loud cheering and the tunes of music almost drowned out the noise the fireworks were causing. Children run through the field, trying to catch the ruins of the fireworks. The women of Hobbiton gossiped as they sipped from their teacups. The men with their feet resting upon the wooden table laughed joyously, clanging mugs of ale against each other, toasting.

So far the party had gone well. Two young hobbits sat at a rectangular table laughing while drinking their ale. Frodo along with every other hobbit rejoiced Bilbo Baggins birthday.

"Oh come on, Sam," Frodo grinned ear-to-ear as he prodded his gardener. "Ask Rosie for a dance!" Sam groaned, not feeling the need to embarrass himself at the moment as much as it seemed tempting to. "I think I'll just get some more ale." He got up ready to walk to the make shift bar. Frodo, with a mischievous smirk took hold of Samwise. "Oh, no you don't!" he shoved Sam onto Rosie making them dance.

He chuckled as he watched his good friend prance around with the bar maiden.

Meriodac and Peregrin, also known as Merry and Pippin the legendary pranksters among Hobbiton, crouched silently along the tent's outer walls as they watched Gandalf the Grey, master of the fireworks and also wizard, through they didn't know that, unloading a medium sized rocket and shoot it off, chuckling before joining the party again.

Once the old wizard was out of sight and out of mind the young hobbits hoisted each other up onto the rather tall wooden carriage. Their eyes gleamed as they swept over the marvelous firecrackers. Pippin rummaged through the load looking for an exceptional one.

He held up a small blue rocket. Merry sighed in exasperation, "No, no the big one!" It took a moment for Pippin to find a big enough one to settle their chaotic needs. He pulled a swirly red firecracker and the hurriedly shuffled off to a nearby tent. Pippin shoved the pale, thin stick into the ground inside the tent and lit the bottom.

Merry looked at him in horror. "You're supposed to stick in the ground." He exclaimed pushing it to Pippin. "It is in the ground." Pippin pushed it back. Merry glared. "Outside, you fool!" They began throwing it at one another. "It was your idea!"

BOOM! Crackle, crackle. They firework had shot up straight through the tent, covering the Took and Brandybuck in soot. The chattering hobbits outside clapped and gasped as it streamed through the air. It erupted into a stream of crackling orange and gold taking the shape of a dragon. The poor hobbits clapped and cheered until they caught sight of the dragon swerving around and fly with its wings out toward the partyers. Shire folk of all ages, shape, sizes, and smell screamed and yelled, running for shelter. A shape of fire was heading right toward them; it was surely understandable that they fled!

The children took their toys, the women, snatched their children, and the men stuffed their pockets with as much food as their pockets could hold. If this was going to be their last meal it would at the least have cakes! The crowd of hobbits ducked and watched the dragon fly over them and explode into a hundred flares. They cheered for their lives and the good entertainment.

Pippin and Merry, still caked in soot grinned in satisfaction. "That was good!" they said and, "lets get another one!" they said. Just as they did Gandalf snuck behind them.

"Meriodac Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." He sighed, pulling on their pointed ears to face him. "I might've known. Dish duty."

"Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" many shouted as Bilbo took the stage. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Honeflowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots!" Bilbo announced. As their names came up so did their cheers."Proudfeet!" one of them called, but Bilbo just waved him off.

"Today is my 111th birthday!" Queue the cheers, "But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among…such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like…and I like less of you as well as you deserve." He left the Halflings of Hobbiton to ponder if that was a compliment. Bilbo stuttered, reaching into his from vest pocket. "I have things to do." He fiddled with something from behind his back. "I have put this off for far too long." He whispered.

Bilbo spoke louder, much more stern tan he did before. "I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." And then suddenly he disappeared. The hobbits were in uproar! Some fell out of chairs, some dropped food and cursed, some peered around trying to see if they could find him, but to no luck. Bilbo Baggins had disappeared.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." Gandalf surprised old Bilbo. He had crept back up to his home under the Hill and began gathering his things. Gandalf the Grey was not impressed and standing behind him. Bilbo scoffed her _did_ think it was terribly clever. "Come on, Gandalf! Did you see their faces?" he laughed imaging them. Gandalf was not laughing, nor was he in a good mood. "There are many magic rings in this world, and no one of them should be used lightly." Bilbo whined, "It was just a bit of fun!" Gandalf did not think that. He thought it was cruel after seeing dear ole Frodo's distraught face. "Oh, you're probably right, as usual."

"You will keep an eye on Frodo, wont you?" Gandalf gave him a grim nod. "Two eyes. And as often as I can spare them." His old friend did not know what the wizard had gotten himself into. Bilbo gathered choice items. "I am leaving everything to him."

"What about that ring of yours?" Gandalf tried to make it sound natural and light, as if it did not matter either way, but it did. It certainly did. "Yes, yes. Its in that envelope by the mantelpiece." He smoothed over his pockets, feeling the ring. "No, wait, it's…here in my pocket." Bilbo marveled at his golden ring, his precious. "isn't that-isn't that odd, now? Yet, after all why not?" he grew suspicious, while Gandalf grew cautious. "Why shouldn't keep it?"

"I think, you should leave the ring behind. Is that so hard?" Gandalf was not feeling well about what was to come. "Well, no. And yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it." By each word he was growing angrier and angrier. "Its mine! I found it! It came to me!" Gandalf was now surely very cautious. "There's no need to get angry." Bilbo screamed, "Well, if I'm angry its you fault!" Bilbo stroked his ring. "It's mine. My own. _My_ _precious_." Now this caught the old wizard off guard and slightly scared for his old friend. No one had said that but…_Gollum. _If the ring is poisoning his mind lke it did its previous owner, then he will surely find a way to get it from Bilbo.

"Precious? Its been called that before, but not by you."

"What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" Bilbo was raging now. This has gotten out of hand. It has now become a full on war between the old friends. "I think you have had that ring quite long enough!" Baggins shook his hands violently. "you want it for yourself." But he regretted it as soon as it escaped his lips.

The light room instantly grew dark and the walls shook. "BILBO BAGGINS, DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!" the room lightened as did the mood. "I am trying to help you." Gandalf said softly as Bilbo embraced his old friend, whimpering. "All our long years, we have been friends. Trust me as you once did. Let it go." Bilbo did not hesitate. He nodded his head as if under a spell. "You're right, Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo."

Bilbo continued to pack his bag before shouldering it. "It's late, the road is long. Yes, it is time." Bilbo grabbed his walking stick and opened his hobbit hole door. Gandalf sighed, "Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket." Bilbo stared at the ring, still very much tempted by its power. His hand tilted slowly and dropped it on the floor. He started out the door, "I thought up an ending for my book. 'And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days.'"

Gandalf hugged his friend, not wanting to let go. "And I'm sure you will, my dear friend."

"Goodbye, Gandalf."

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo." Bilbo walked out his gate.

"_The road goes on and on…"_

"Until our next meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ring of Power

"Bilbo, Bilbo!" Frodo came bursting through the door, his clothes disheveled along with his dark hair. He saw a shiny round object lying on the wooden floor. Realization hit him. _Gone_.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Gandalf did not look up from the chair he rested in by the fireplace. "He talked so long about leaving…I just never thought he'd do it." Gandalf glanced at the ring in the young Baggins' hand.

"He's gone to live with the elves. He's left you Bag End." The wizard held out an envelope for the ring and sealed it. "And all his possessions. The rings is yours now." Frodo took the envelope uneasily. "Keep it out of sight." Gandalf gathered his hat and staff.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked. This wasn't fair nor normal. "You've only just arrived."

"There are some things I must see to." He heard Frodo mutter. "Questions, questions that need answering."

"I don't understand." Frodo groaned. Gandalf felt sorry for the boy. "Neither do I" he put a hand on the hobbits shoulder. "Keep it safe. Keep it secret."

And without another glance he left, leaving Frodo and the Ring.

It had been weeks since the party of Bilbo and his odd disappearance and things began to simmer down. The women went back to their normal duties, the children went back to playing safely, and the men went back to engorging themselves with ale and pipe weed. Peace was very important among the Shire and they finally had it back. Or so they thought.

Screeching noises like what a bird would make echoed through a small village just outside Hobbiton. A hooded figure riding an ebony horse thumped along the dirt road muttering _Baggins, Shire_.

Frodo entered his home to find papers and furniture strewn everywhere. Wind blew the objects on the ground. He slowly walked around the room looking for signs of struggled. Nothing seemed to be taken. That was good, though he knew something was not right.

A large withered hand touched his shoulder, jerking him around to face the trespasser. Gandalf stood there, his grey hair over his face that was beginning to grow red splotches of irritation. His robe was rumbled and his undershirt sweaty. "Is it secret? Is it safe?"

Frodo hurriedly strode to the chest in the corner. That is where he hid the ring. He had not touched it, nor looked at it since Gandalf's abrupt leaving. Gandalf seemed to jumped at every noise and motion. "Here," He said, but the old fireworks master snatched it out of his hands and opened the envelope. Something was not right. Something was not right with Gandalf. He threw in the fire. Defiantly not right.

"What are you doing?" Frodo exclaimed. Gandalf treated that ring so cautiously and carefully, but now he was burning it. The envelope burned to a charcoal color. The ashes were wisped away and the ring was dropped into Frodo's hand. He had expected it to be blazing hot, but it was as cool as a cold mug of ale, though he almost dropped it.

"What can you see?" was the first thing Gandalf had said since meeting him again. On the gold band a smooth and curved script appeared. Frodo recognized it, but still couldn't read it.

"It looks like some sort of Elvish." Frodo was getting agitated and frightened. "Gandalf what's going on?"

Gandalf gave a great heave of breath. "That is called Black Speech, that of Mordor of which I will not utter here. In the common tongue it says:

'_One ring to rule them all…one ring to find them…one ring to bring them all…and in the darkness bind them.'"_

Gandalf continued, "This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fire of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." This is part of the stories Bilbo always told him. Frodo remembered one of them. The Riddles in the Dark.

"Bilbo found it in Gollum's cave." Gandalf nodded grimly.

"For 60 years, the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken, it's heard its master's call." This didn't make sense to Frodo. Sauron is supposed to be dead, Gandalf told him.

"But he was, destroyed. Sauron was destroyed."

"No, Frodo, the spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His orcs have multiplied. His fortress ant Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Morodr.

"Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. For the Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one… the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo…he must never find it."

Frodo took the rings and walked down the steps, glancing around to find it a hiding place. "We put it away. We keep it Hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" Gandalf didn't answer and it began to worry Frodo. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Do they, Gandalf?"

"There is one who knew Bilbo had the Ring." He stated as if Frodo should know. "I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. It was in vain. The enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words: Baggins, Shire."

Frodo put the pieces together. Baggins-him and Shire-where he was at this present moment. "But that would lead them here!" he urgently tried to give it to the wise wizard. "Take, Take it Gandalf." Gandalf flinched as the Ring got closer to him.

"No, Frodo. You cannot give this to me!" Frodo still relentlessly tried to give it to Gandalf, but Gandalf snapped. "DON'T TEMPT ME, FRODO!" Frodo was taken aback. He now understood that Bilbo wasn't the only one tempted by the power. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use the Ring from a desire to do good." Gandalf gulped, trying to stay in control. "But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No, no it can't." Frodo knew he had to do something. His home depended on it. "What must I do?"

"You must leave. And leave quickly." Gandalf said as the hobbit stuffed clothes and essentials at random into his pack.

"Where? Where do I go?" Gandalf rolled up long stockings. "Bree. Make for the village of Bree." Frodo will be going to Bree, but what would Gandalf do in his turn. "I will be waiting for you…at the inn of the Prancing Pony." If he will be waiting for Frodo, then why could they go together. "And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I do not know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo." He helped Frodo into his heavy jacket. "Travel by day, stay off the roads."

"I can cut cross country easily enough." Frodo pocketed the ring and stood there waiting for Gandalf to say something, anything. But Gandalf was so lost in t thought; he looked so much like Bilbo did on his first quest, it almost hurt.

"My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month. And yet after a hundred years, they can still surprises you."

Gandalf gave the young hobbit a fond smile. Out by the bushes near the window there was a rustling sound, but there wasn't any wind tonight. Gandalf drew his staff and cautiously went to investigate. At a safe distance he jammed the end into the bush earning a yelp. Growling, he threw the intruder onto the table inside. Samwise Gamgee, the gardener, yelped again seeing the angry face of a wizard.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf yelled, worried that the gardener heard his conversation with Frodo. Sam held up his hands.

"No, no sir. I haven't been dropping no eaves. Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window."

Gandalf huffed, "A little late to be trimming the verge, don't you think? What did you hear? Speak!"

Sam jumped. "Noth-nothing important. That is, I heard a great deal about a ring, a dark lord, and the end of the world, but- Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything…unnatural."

"No," Gandalf paused with an evil grin. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." He exchanged an amused look with Frodo.

Gandalf led the two hobbits through Hobbiton during the sunrise. The sky was painted with colors of blue, orange, and pink. Violet outlined the early clouds. The grass, freshly cut by Mr. Samwise Gamgee, was being walked upon by three unlikely people and a horse. "Come along Samwise, keep up!" Sam jogged up to the rest of the company, his pots and pans strapped to his pack clattered.

Gandalf led them through the meadows, and the fields, and the small river to a forest, a small one at that. Sunlight danced through the trees. The ground was covered by some kind of ivy that even Sam did not know of.

"Be careful, both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service." He turned to Frodo. "Is it safe?" Said hobbit touch the pocket over his heart that held the Ring. He nodded.

"Never put it on, for the agent s of the Dark Lord with be drawn to its power. Always remember Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." He arose and put a hand on each hobbit.

"This is where I leave you. Good luck, my dear hobbits." Gandalf jumped onto his horse and rode back in the Shire's direction.

Sam furrowed his brow. "I thought we'd get the horse."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It seemed as through the two hobbits had walked for days. They passed meadows with colorful butterflies streaming around them. The sun gave them a sense of warmth and security. They walked through a waterfall accompanied by jagged rocks. The loud sound of powerful water banging against stone filled their ears giving them slight headaches. The two hobbits walked through a field, the grass already turning golden. A large scarecrow stared down at them.

Abruptly Sam stopped at the scarecrow, digging his long hiking stick into the ground and glanced around. "This is it." He announced. Frodo stopped and turned around thinking that 'this is it' meant Sam was not coming further. "This is what?" though he tried to hide the incredulous tint from his tone.

Sam stood unmoving, "If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Frodo sighed, poor old Sam. He was still too much in love with the Shire to be venturing forth with him. "Come on, Sam."

And he waited. He waited for Sam to take that one small step, which must've felt like a leapt. He waited for Sam to become a man, to start the adventure. But he also waited for himself. This too would be very far from home for him. It isn't farthest he had been, no. But each step he took would lead him away from Bag End. His home.

Sam took that one step and off they were. They brushed up against the cornfield trying hard not to ruin the crops, for they were not theirs. "Remember what Bilbo used to say:

'_Its dangerous business, Frodo, going out you door._

_You step onto the road, and if you don't keep you feet_

_There's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'"_

The smell of salty meat and smoke filled the air around the forest they were resting him. Samwise turned over the pork once more as he took another puff from his pipe. There dinner was accompanied by the sweet sound of singing. The language was not of their knowing but it was certainly calming. The fist word, r maybe the second apart from 'Shire' they thought of when hearing the word calm was 'Elves'.

They hopped out of their tree and hid behind a bush. Young and beautiful man elves and female elves walked along the dirt path. A soothing white aura surrounded them. Frodo and Sam were drawn to their peace, for it reminded the hobbits, of home.

"They're doing to the harbor. To the Grey Havens." Frodo whispered as to not disturb the Elves' peace.

"They're leaving middle Earth. I don't know why…it makes me sad." They watched them sing. They soothing peace was the only thing keeping them from thinking about the upcoming and dangerous journey.

At the first sign of the sun they Halflings set out again. They came out of the forest moving back into the cornfield. They were so hungry, Sam even thought about stealing one and eating it on the spot. At one point they, unintentionally, split paths and once Samwise noticed it he became fervently worried. This exactly what Gandalf told him not to do! Lose him. He ran through the maize calling out Frodo's name.

"Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" Just as he was about to give up, his master cane out from one side. "I thought I lost you!"

"Lost me?" his master asked. Sam waved him off. "Oh, its just something Gandalf said." Had Gandalf said something to frighten his friend?

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Samwise Gamgee, don't you lose him.' And I mean not to!" Sam's loyalty touched Frodo's heart, but still made it funny.

He chuckled, "Sam, we're still in the Shire. What ever could happen?" Many things apparently. Two small figure burst out of the maize almost knocking Frodo and Sam down. Pippin and Merry had wild looks on their faces holding armfuls of corn stocks_. Oh good,_ thought Frodo, _they_ _stole_ _it_.

"Frodo!" Pippin looked to his partner in crime. "Look Merry, its Frodo Baggins!" Merry dragged Sam up. "Hello, Frodo."

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked, watching Pippin and Merry shove the corn into Sam's arms. This could only lead to trouble.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" this is were all those vegetables ad gone to. Peaking of the devil Farmer Maggot came bursting through the maze.

"You'll know the devil if I catch up to yer!" he shouted waving a pitchfork. With a glance at the vegetables, Sam dropped them and hurried off to catch up with his companions.

"I don't know why he's so upset! Its only a couple carrots!" Merry yelled running from Farmer Maggot with the rest of the group. "And some cabbages, and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week!" Pippin decided to chip in on the honesty train.

"Yes, Pippin, my point is," he dodge couple a corn stokes, "he's clearly overreacting!" The four hobbits sprinted as fast as their short legs could carry them into the wood. Pippin stopped making the others run into him, knocking them all over the small mossy cliff. They rolled over another small mossy cliff landing on their back.

Through dirt filled mouth Pippin chimed, "Oh! That was close!" Frodo quickly got up. He walked long the dirt path remembering something Gandalf had told him before Sam and him set out. _The Road! _

"I think we should get off the road." He stated glancing back at Pippin, Merry, and Sam. None of them seemed to hear them as they stuffed their faces with mushrooms. But then Frodo heard something. A screeching sound. The road seemed to become wider in his eyes as he heard the screeching gain. "Get off the road!"

The hobbits jumped down and slid closing together into a hollowed out trees stump. The clopping of hooves got closer to them by the second. The loud breathing of a horse sounded above them. The rider jumped down as if sniffing for them. Small insects slithered and crawled between their toes. Sam had to suppress a yelp. The man got closer to their hiding place. Merry couldn't take it anymore. With as much grace as an Orc he threw one of the carrots to the left. Hearing its landing the rider screeched and galloped after the sound.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin ran away from the tree, not caring about how mush noise they made in their way. The foolish Halflings decided to follow the Black Rider. Merry and Pippin whispered questions and cursed every five seconds.

"Anything?" Sam called. Frodo took hold of a large tree. No. The rider was gone, disappeared in the night. "No!"

Merry strode up to Frodo. "That Black Rider was looking for something. Or someone. Frodo?" Merry was beginning to get suspicious of his friend. Pippin yelled a quick "Get down!" the Black Rider was most certainly not gone. With one last screech it was gone. Or so they thought.

"We must leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree."

Merry nodded, "Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." The hobbits came out of their hiding spots only to find that the Black Rider did so as well. It screeched once it caught sight of Frodo. They dodged the kicking hooves of the black stallion.

"Hurry! Follow me!" Merry led them through the wood and toward a rickety looking dock, still being chase by the Black Rider. "Get the rope, Sam!" Sam untied the rope from the ledge. Pippin pushed the boat forward and jumped. Merry jumped. Sam jumped. They were left waiting anxiously for Frodo who was running very closely to the Black Rider. "Run, Frodo, run!" The rider reached out to grab the hobbit. He almost did if not for the long jump Frodo had made. If only Frodo had went just a little father he would've made it. Frodo grappled onto the edge of the boat. Sam, Merry, and Pippin pulled him to safety. The Black Rider screeched watching the hobbits float away. Out of his reach. Gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A knock sounded on the soggy wooden door of the Prancing Pony. The gatekeeper grumbled and opened the slide to see who was there. No one. He grumbled again as he looked out the lower one. Four small men, he thought of as dwarves if not for the absentee of the long gruff beard, stood shivering in thin cloaks. Hobbits, maybe? "What do you want?"

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." What looked like the leader said._ As was everyone else_, the man thought. The old man opened the door with a lantern. "Hobbits! Four hobbits! What's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you here to Bree?" Samwise was bout to say what hey were doing but Frodo luckily interrupted him from spilling the secrets.

"Our business is our own!" the gatekeeper jumped slightly. "All right, youngster, I meant no offense." He welcomed them in. The four hobbits looked terribly out of place it was humorous. They walked through the rainy village until seeing the sign of their destination. The innkeeper was just as surprised as the gatekeeper was to see four hobbits out from the shire.

"If your looking for accommodation, we got some cozy hobbit sized rooms available." Pippin took offense to that. Just because they were small doesn't men they can fit into small spaces. "Always proud to cater to the Little Folk, Mister…?"

"Underhill. My name's Underhill." Frodo lied easily. Gandalf said to abandon the name Baggins. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey." The innkeeper thought for a minute. Had he not seen Gandalf. Wasn't Gandalf supposed to be here waiting for them?

"Oh, yes, I remember! Elderly chap?" Frodo nodded. "Big grey beard, pointy hat?" Frodo nodded again, hope rising within him. "Not seen him for six months."

Four hobbits took a seat at one of the tables with cups of ale. The men above and around them looked at the hobbits like they were a disease. Sam pointed to the far corner where a dim light shone upon to people, a man and a woman.

"Those people have done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived." Frodo glanced at them. They were indeed staring. He couldn't see the woman's face but he could barely see the blue eyes and small brown beard of the man's. The innkeeper walked by Frodo with a mug of ale. "Excuse me." He bent down. Frodo nodded off to the man and woman. "Who are they."

"The man, people call him Strider. He's one of them Rangers. Dangerous folk." Frodo nodded. What about his companion? "The woman?" the innkeeper grinned. "Half elf half human. Elysium." With that the innkeeper shuffled off. "Strider. Elysium."

Frodo muttered fiddling with the Ring beneath the table. It tempted Frodo. It tempted him so much. All he had to do was put it on. _Baggins. Baggins. _It whispered. _Baggins_.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins!" Pippins chirped. Frodo widened his eyes and looked at Pippin who was sitting at the bar pointing right at him. "He's over there Frodo Baggins." The men surrounded by Pippin turned toward him. "He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side, and my third cousin twice removed…" Frodo moved through the crowd of men.

He was trying to get to Pippin to stop him from spilling everything. Sam, out of the corner of his eye, saw Elysium get up and Strider put down his pipe. Frodo grabbed Pippin's arm, spilling some of the ale. "Pippin!"

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin, in his movement, knocked Frodo back. Frodo fell to the ground, dropping the Ring. He watched as the Ring fell down and onto his finger. One moment the young Baggins was there, and then he was gone. In Frodo's eyes winds whipped his clothes and hair. Wind? He was inside! Everything looked dark and time felt slow. He stood up. Frodo was snot at the Prancing Pony now.

'You cannot hide.' Sauron's voice spoke to him. It was cool and smooth like a whisper. 'I see you!' Frodo saw the eye. The wretched Great Eye. Tendrils of flame wrapped around a black slit. Heat bore off of it and felt like it was melting Frodo's skin. He tried to cover his eyes, to shield Sauron's view. 'There's no life…in the void. Only...death.' he didn't let Sauron finish. Frodo with great haste pulled off the Ring. He appeared back at the Prancing Pony.

Frodo gasped for breath. A strong hand dragged Frodo off the ground and onto a wall. Strider. "You draw far too much attention to yourself 'Mr. Underhill." Strider growled.

"Aragorn! Careful with the boy!" Elysium whispered. Strider pushed him up the stairs and into a vacant room with beds and a fireplace. "What do you want?" Frodo asked. He backed him self up against the wall.

"A little more caution from you." Strider replied.

"That is no trinket you carry, young hobbit." Elysium's soothing voice spoke. He felt slightly less afraid. Strider pulled his hood down, his long brown hair stuck to his face. "I carry nothing."

"Indeed."

"We can avoid being seen if we wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." Elysium added putting out the candles.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked her. He had still not seen her face. "Are you frightened?" she asked taking out various daggers from her pockets.

"Yes." He was frightened. He was frightened about what these strangers were going to do to him. Aragorn sneered, "Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

"Aragorn, enough. He is already frightened a enough!" Elysium reprimanded. Three hobbits burst through the door with makeshift weapons, while Elysium had a bow out and Aragorn a sword.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks." Sam yelled. It would have been amusing if not for the current situation. Elysium unloaded her bow and Aragorn sheathed his long sword.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit. But that will not save you." Aragorn stated. Elysium lightly hit Aragorn's arm and moved in front of him. "There is no need for skirmish." She turned to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They are coming."

This time she turned to Aragorn. "I must ride back to Rivendell. Warn them. You must take them to Rivendell. I shall be waiting for you there. Goodbye, little hobbits." She nodded at Aragorn. Elysium gathered her weapons.

"You carry a great evil with you, Mr. Baggins. Keep two eyes on it. Never again put it on." With much grace she walked out of the Prancing Pony and rode north on a white stallion.

Aragorn had led them a long way. Frodo had heard of Rivendell but never did he think that he would be going. Frodo dodged trees and plants trying to keep up with their guide. Aragorn touched every tree as if one of them would tell him where to go. Merry caught up to Frodo.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Frodo trusted Aragorn. He had led them away from the Ringwraiths and is now leading them to Rivendell.

"I think a server of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."

Merry mumbled, "He's foul enough." Frodo could understand what Merry was talking about. "We have no choice but to trust him." It was starting to get darker and colder. Aragorn did not stop to take a break or to rest. Nor did he stop to eat. The hobbits dragged the horse along with them for miles upon miles. After many hours the Halflings could not take it anymore. They stopped by a river and began to unload the horse.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Pippin looked at him incredulously. "What about breakfast?" did this Ranger not eat? "You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast." Pippin said. The look on his face stated as though he thought he outsmarted the Ranger. Aragorn turned back around and began walking again.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said to his friend. He too wanted second breakfast, though.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about those, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it." An apple fell out of the sky and landed in Merry's hand. He patted Pippin's shoulder and started off. Another apple fell from the sky and landed on Pippins head. He stumbled back and grabbed the apple. He will not get along with this man. _No Elevenses?_ Pippin scoffed. This was going to be a long walk.

Strider guided them through hills, swamps, and

More woods. Nightfall arrived, much to the relief of the hobbits. Aragorn went out with his sword telling them he would get dinner. The hobbits sat there on the ground for what felt like hours. Finally there dinner had arrived. Aragorn carried a large deer on his shoulders. With a approving nod the hobbits dug in and went to sleep, all but one. Aragorn hummed a tune Elysium taught him when he was just a boy.

"Who is she?" a voice asked from behind him. Aragorn looked behind him. Frodo. He must've woken the Baggins up. "This woman you sing of." Aragorn took a moment to say something.

"'Tis the lady Luthien. The elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?"

Aragorn shook his head, "She died." He turned to Frodo with a sympathetic façade. "Get some sleep Frodo." Aragorn continued to sing of the elf-maiden. It sent Frodo into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**This is Chapter 5. i've gotten a couple reviews asking when the other PJO characters will be coming in. I've decided that it will be when they are in the Mines of Moria. I don't know what that chapter will be because I'm doing this on Word and I've already typed some of it and I'm deciding the length of the chapters, so i will not be sure at what chapter they are going to be in. Thank you! ~Rooney1077**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Aragorn gazed upon a large mountain. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul." He turned to the hobbits. "We shall rest here tonight. They climbed the steep tower. Rocks moved beneath their feet. There were neither foothold nor handholds, though Aragorn climbed without trouble. Once upon the top they practically threw their packs down. Sweat dripped from Frodo's, Sam's, Merry's, and Pippin's faces. Aragorn was not even breathing heavily, though. He untied a bag.

"These are for you." They stared at the swords. Not ever has one of them used a sword. "Keep them close." He said as he threw each of the Halflings a sheathed sword. Aragorn took out his own sword. "I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He left his companions to marvel at their new protection.

Frodo woke up from his spot in the cave to the sound of laughing and the smell of smoke and bacon. He got up. This will draw any unwanted attention to them. "What are you doing?" he yelled. Merry shrugged. "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Frodo untangled himself from the blanket. Sam held out a bowl

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" he yelled, stamping his furry foot on the fire, ignoring the pain. He could not let the wraiths see this. That would lead them here.

"That's nice! Ash on my Tomatoes!" Pippin scoffed dusting off his food. A screech filled the air. Sam, Frodo, Pippin, and Merry looked over the ledge. The wraiths galloped toward them through the fog.

Frodo pulled out his sword, as did everyone else, and ushered them up the winding stairs. They ran to the top level and went back to back, waiting for the Ringwraiths. More screeching filled the air, but this time, closer. Frodo turned around. One of them was already there with its long, jagged sword. The wraith approached him slowly. Eight more came. The hobbits back up, until Sam made the first move. But who they really needed was not here.

"Get back, you devils!" he yelled striking one. His sword was blocked by a much longer one. The wraith knocked him to the right carelessly. Pippin and Merry blocked Frodo only to thrown away like trash.

The wraith set their eyes on Frodo. Frodo dropped his sword and stumbled backwards. The ring called to him. _Baggins. Baggins_. He took the Ring out and the wraith saw it. The Ring _also_ called to _him_. Frodo dragged himself back and the wraith followed him. It raised its sword preparing to strike. Without hesitation Frodo slid the Ring onto his small finger, disappearing but not from the wraiths view.

Frodo saw men, the hollowed out skulls of men. They were dressed in all white and glowed white. They wore white crowns. Their robes blew in imaginary wind. The wraiths still saw him. The leader brought down his sword on Frodo's shoulder. His scream pierced through all over sound.

Droning out the wraiths' scream as Aragorn slashed at them with fire and his sword. Pain spread through Frodo. Pain was everywhere. His eyes saw things, things he never thought he could see. He could hear everything. He could smell everything. His stomach with turning, his head was pounding. It hurt more than anything and everything he had ever felt. He saw Sam rush over to him.

He saw Aragorn finish off the wraiths but that didn't matter to him. He distinctly heard Aragorn say he needed Elvish medicine. But where? It was days to Rivendell he wouldn't make it. He felt himself fading. Fading. Fading away. Fading into nothingness.

Frodo could see now. Frodo could hear now. And Frodo could smell now. The light was almost too much for his eyes. It was bright, too bright. He could hear voices, familiar voices. He could smell wonder flowers, flowers he hadn't seen since the Shire. He could feel again. His shoulder hurt and so did his head, but that was understandable. He had just been stabbed.

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the open room he was in. he was lying on white sheets. Beside him was Gandalf._ Gandalf! Gandalf was all right! Gandalf was here!_ Frodo thought. He tried to sit up, but the wizard gently pushed him back down.

Gandalf was smoking his pipe with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He looked the same as the last time he was him. His grey robes, this time, were not ruffled.

"You are in the house of Elrond. It is 10:00 in the morning on October 24th, if you want to know."

"Gandalf!" the words finally came to him.

"Gandalf chuckled, "Yes, I am here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would've been beyond our aid. You have some strength in you, my dear hobbit." This time he let Frodo sit up. Frodo touched his sore shoulder. "What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"I'm sorry, Frodo. I was delayed." Gandalf said remembering his time with Saruman.

"Frodo!"

"Sam!"

Sam sighed in relief, "Bless you, you're awake!" Gandalf chuckled, "Sam hasn't hardly left your side."

"We were that worried about you. Weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?" Sam asked. Gandalf grew serious ad nodded. "By the skills of Lord Elrond and Lady Elysium you're beginning to mend." Lord Elrond came to the foot of Frodo's bed.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Ring of Power

Frodo buttoned up his shirt as he walked outside marveling at the architecture. Eloquently made towers and building stood upon cliffs and mountains. A clean lake streamed below him never running out by the large waterfall near it. Beautiful designs were stenciled into buildings. Everything was filled with sunlight. It was calm, just like the Shire. Trees dotted the pathway he and Sam walked along.

Pippin and Merry were certainly happy to see him. They jumped and laughed hugging each other like it was months since they had seen each other. They all moved out of they was to give a clear path to an old man sitting on one of the benches writing in a book. The old hobbit stood up to be embraced by his nephew.

"Hello, Frodo, my lad." They went back into Frodo's room. Bilbo showed Frodo his book, explaining how he wanted to go adventuring, but his old age seemed to catch up with him. Frodo flipped through the pages in amazement and wonder, until he came across one of the Shire. He had never thought about how homesick he was.

"I miss the Shire. I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else. Off with you, on one of your adventures." He gazed at his uncle. "My own adventure turned out to be quite different." He was disappointed his had not been like his uncle's. Like the one in Bilbo's stories. "I'm not like you, Bilbo."

Bilbo put a hand on Frodo's cheek. "My dear boy."

"We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf said. The poor hobbit has done enough. Elrond gritted his teeth. He understands Gandalf care for the Halfling, but that does not matter. "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell."

He put his hand on the table and sighed. He hated doing this to a young one but it has to be done. "And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

Gandalf clenched his staff. "His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

_All the more reason to get it out of Rivendell_, Elrond thought. "That evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight against both Mordor and Isengard." Gandalf began to make for the door. "Gandalf," he stopped. "The Ring cannot stay here."

Beings of middle earth arrived days later by horseback to Rivendell by the letter of a meeting to discuss the Ring.

A man with jaw length brown hair and beard, Boromir, son of Denethor arrived on a brown stallion.

A group of Woodland Elves, the leader, Legolas. An elf with long straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes strode in on white horses.

Dwarves, the son of Gloin, Gimli, a dwarf with matted orange hair and beard who also came.

"Whom will you look to in times of need?"

"Stranger from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond looked around at the members in the council. He saw familiar faces.

Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor, a man, sat next to Aragorn. Legolas, a fellow elf, but one of the Woodland Elves, he knew his father. Gloin and Gimli, some of many dwarves, they sat close to Boromir and farthest away from the elves.

His eldest daughter, Elysium, the daughter he had with a mortal woman. Her light green eyes held a calm aura despite the situation. Her long black hair was pinned loosely into a messy bun. There were no blemishes on her tan skin, nor did she have pointed ears. The male council members stared hungrily at her. Some looked at her with distaste. She sat by her old friend Legolas and Gandalf, and young Frodo whom sat beside Gandalf.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. Unite or you will fall." Some of the attenders shifted uncomfortably. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond gestured at the stone in the middle. The hobbit hopped down from his seat and cautiously put the Ring on the stone. Many gasped and some flinched.

Boromir got up, not taking his eyes off the Ring. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, and in the West a pale light lingered," _Gondor_. Elrond saw saw his daughter roll her eyes and slouch. She realized Boromir was trying to get the Ring to his city, Gondor, and to hid father, Denethor. Boromir made his way closer to the Ring. "A voice was crying:

'_For doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's Bane.' _

With each word Boromir got closer. Finally he was just about to grab it when a series of things happened.

Elrond yelled at him. Elysium pulled out her bow and aimed for him. Gandalf the Grey started to speak in the language of Mordor. The room darkened and Boromir out of his trance. He stumbled back to his chair, trying to get away from the three. The elves flinched at the language and the dwarves and men grabbed their weapons, ready to strike. When it ended everything was silent. Neither Elysium nor Gandalf sat down.

"Never before has any voice uttered the word of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said breathlessly. He nodded for his daughter to sit down.

"I do not ask for you pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is all together _evil_!"

Boromir shook his head. "It is a _gift_, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring. Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor," He continued. Elysium once again rolled her eyes, but this time she was enraged. "Kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe."

"And what do you suppose the rest of us have been doing?" She stood up, her eyes ablaze with anger. "Our lands are not safe? You are saying that only Gondor has sacrificed the blood for their people. What about us? The dwarves have sacrificed, we have, not just man." Legolas tried to pull her down, but she did not stop. "We have fought, the dwarves have fought, and many others as well. None of our lands are safe, you fool." Gimli gave a roar of approval for her speech.

"A man of Gondor started this and a man of Gondor shall finish it!" Boromir yelled at her.

"And you suppose that shall be you?" Elysium retorted. Boromir laughed. "Who else?"

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the rightful king of Gondor!" Elysium took out a dagger. Aragorn winced at his title.

Aragorn gave her an appreciative smile. "Hara undu, Elysium." (Sit down, Elysium.) Aragorn spoke in Elvish. Elysium gave Boromir one last glare before sitting back down.

Boromir continued as if their argument had never happened. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against them!" he spoke with urgency.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can." Aragorn said with urgency as well. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf supplied.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said. Out of the corner of her eye, Elysium saw Gimli grip his ax. She smiled, knowing what her old friend would do.

"What are we waiting for?" he yelled and swung his ax down onto the ring. He was thrown back while his is ax split into small pieces. The ring lay unharmed on the mantel. Frodo flinched when hearing the tongue of Mordor coming from the Ring.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond sat calmly in his chair speaking.

"The One Ring was born in the fires of Mount Doom, and there it shall die." Elysium supplied lifting her head to look at her father. "The Ring must be taken there and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir lifted his head from his hands. "One doesn't simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas arose. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Gimli jumped up with a piece of his ax. "And I suppose 'yer think 'yer the one to do it?"

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli growled, "And I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Everyone stood and argued. Chaos swepted through the room. Frodo stared at the Ring as it talked again. It called to him, and Frodo just wanted it to stop. He wanted this all to be over. He stood up

"I will take it." He yelled over the noise, but no one seemed to hear him. "I will take it!" he yelled louder. They gradually stopped arguing. Gandalf closed his eyes grimly. He had expected this, but did not want it.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor!" everyone stared. "Though… I do not know the way." Gandalf clapped Frodo's shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo." He went to stand behind the hobbit.

"If by my life or death I can protect you…I will." Aragorn strode over to Frodo and knelt. "You have my sword."

To Elrond's horror, his daughter knelt too. "And you have my bow." Legolas knelt beside her. "And mine."

Gimli nodded by his seat and stood by Elysium. "And my ax." He said gruffly. Boromir went toward them. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this indeed the will of the council…then Gondor will see it done."

The bush behind them rustled. "Hey!" out burst Samwise Gamgee, startling everyone. "Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam crossed hi arms.

With a hint of irritation and amusement Elrond said, "It's hardly possible to separate you. Even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not."

"Oi! We're coming too!" Peregrin Took and Meriodac Brandybuck ran out of their hiding place to stand in front of the company. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said. Pippin nodded along with him. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of…mission…quest…thing."

"Well that rules you out, Pip."

"Ten companions." Elrond said, looking at each face. "Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.

"Great." Pippin grinned. "Where are we going?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Ring of Power

**I just wanted to make a quick note: kind of at the end the word _seler _is used a lot. _Seler_ means sister in Evlish. Elysium (fem!Percy) and Arwen are _selers_. _Elandili_ is the Elvish tern for half elf and half ****human, that is what Elysium is. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Rooney1077**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Aragorn did not know why, but the sound of birds chirping leased him. It made him feel at peace, which was very different from being in war. The peace reminded him of Arwen, Elysium's younger sister whom he happened to fall in love with.

Aragorn walked through Rivendell, marveling at the green grass, the flowing waters, the smooth stone, when he heard very angry voices. Aragorn walked closer and hid behind a statue. He peered over to see Lord Elrond and Elysium. It seemed as though they were arguing in Sindarin.

"Father, it is my fate!" Elysium shouted. What is her fate, Aragorn thought? Elrond threw his book to the ground. "Your fate will bring you pain. I cannot allow you to proceed on this quest." Elrond touched his daughter's cheek.

"Father, I am only _elandili_. I will soon die." Elrond winced. That is a price by being half mortal and half elven kind. "I'd rather die in battle, then sickness or old age. I do not want you to have to watch, as I grow old and whither away, Father. I do not want Arwen to have to burry her withered and wrinkled sister. It is better to die this way."

"I do not want to burry my daughter at all. There is a way I will not have to." Elrond took his daughter's hands in his. "Our people leave for the Grey Havens in months time. Come with us." Elysium shook off her father.

"I will not abandon the Fellowship. We need every fighter we can manage."

"You are not just a warrior!" Both Aragorn and Elysium were taken aback by Lord Elrond's out burst. "You are an elven woman. You must marry and birth children. You must mother your children. You allegiance stands with you people."

"What do my people need me for? Must I remind you, Father, I am not just an Elf, but also a mortal. My allegiance also lies with the race of man. And the race of man needs me." Elysium gathered her bow and daggers.

"I will continue with the Fellowship until my last breath." With that she strode out of the shrine and into her room. She was right, though. The Fellowship will need every fighter they can manage.

Frodo gazed at the sword Bilbo had given him. It was very light; unlike the sword Aragorn had given him, with details engraved into the blade. It was shaped like a leaf. "It's so light."

Bilbo nodded, "Yes, made by the Elves, you know. Particularly the half elf, Elysium." Bilbo smoothed his hands over the flat side of the blade. "The blade glows blue when Orcs are near. And it's times like that, my lad, that you have to be extra careful." Bilbo pulled another thing out of his bag.

This time is was armor. The metal glowed white and sent off the aura of protection and power. The neckline was laces in gold carvings. "Here's a pretty thing. Mithril." He said holding it out to Frodo. "As light as a feather and as hard as dragon scales."

"Let me see you put it on. Go on." Frodo began to unbutton his shirt showing his bare skin and the Ring hanging from a silver chain by his neck. "Oh!" Bilbo said as he caught sight of it. He pointed at Frodo's chest. "My old ring." If only Bilbo knew how mush trouble his 'old ring' has been causing.

Bilbo wringed his hands. "I sh-should very much like to hold it again, one last time." Frodo was tempted to let his uncle hold the Ring, but remembering what it did to him he refused and buttoned his shirt back up.

Bilbo, seeing this, was enraged. This was his ring! His own, his precious. The temptation and anger took hold of Bilbo's mind. At one moment Frodo was seeing his uncle's pale distraught face, then he was seeing a demon. Around Bilbo's eyes and lips turned dark. His eyes went dilated and murderous. He tried to garb at Frodo's chest where the Ring lay. Frodo recoiled as did Bilbo, and watched his uncle put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy." Frodo's face grew soft from the terror. "I'm sorry that you must carry this burden." Bilbo slumped down and sobbed. "I'm sorry for everything." Frodo placed a gentle hand on Bilbo's shoulder. His uncle grasped it as if his life depended on it. He was truly sorry. He did not think he would see his nephew ever again.

Elysium was feeling something she had never felt before. It was strange. Her stomach rolled and she fingers fidgeted. She has heard people call this emotion fear. Of course she has felt fear once or twice, but this fear seemed foreign. She had felt fear when she had first picked up a bow and arrow when she was 2 years aged. But of course that was 3200 years ago. She had felt fear when she saved Arwen from drowning in the river below their home when they were small. But she had most recently felt fear when she had felt the least bit tempted by the Ring. She had felt so deeply ashamed that she let herself get out of control. She felt weak.

Her father stepped into the sunlight with his hands calmly set on the sword on his belt. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest to Mount Doom." Lord Elrond tried to make eye contact with Elysium as though he was trying to say goodbye. "And you who travel with him, no oath nor bond his laid to go further than you will." Elrond pointedly looked at his eldest daughter. Arwen gave her a pleading her look. "Farewell I hold you to your purpose. And may the blessings of the Elves and Men and Free Folk go with you." Elysium took one last look at her little _seler_, remembering the talk they had had last night.

_Flashback_

_Elysium sat on her cot in her shared room with her seler (sister), fumbling with a stone. Arwen tapped her foot impatiently. "Why are you doing this?" she asked in Sindarin. Elysium raised an eyebrow._

_"Doing what?" she asked, not taking her eyes of the stone. Arwen knows her bigger seler doesn't desire to go on this quest. Arwen knows that Elysium is growing tired and aged, although she was only 22 years aged._

_"You know what I speak of, seler." Elysium sighed an put down the stone on her table. "Arwen, I must go. We need everyone to fight. Or else it is useless."_

_"You are sick and dying, I must not let you go." Arwen crossed her arms, pouting. "Seler, if I make promise to you will you let me go?" Arwen nodded._

_"I promise you I will look after your dear Aragorn." Arwen looked at her as if mentally telling her to go on. "And I promise I shall return, my dear seler. Both of us shall return."_

_End of Flashback_

_And I will keep thy promise_, Elysium though.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said, holding out a hand for Frodo. The hobbit walked through the leaves looking for which way to go.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right." He whispered.

Gandalf gave a quite chuckle, "Left." Elysium gave her home and family one last look and went through the gates, not knowing if she will ever return.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

To the Fellowship it has been a peaceful month of travelling. There have been no injuries except for the occasional blisters and sore muscles. Much to the liking of the hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli the Fellowship stopped to rest upon a mountain. Rocks and boulders jutted out from the ground giving them a good place to stay. Frodo and Sam sat on a rock watching Boromir teach Pippin and Merry how to fight. Legolas stood upon a rock looking at the mountains and the sky, while speaking to Aragorn and Gandalf. Elysium and Gimli were seeing who could throw an ax further and playing catch with one of her knifes.

"One, two, five. Good! Very good." Boromir exclaimed blocking one of Pippin's slashes to his legs. "One, two." Aragorn called smoking from his pipe, "Move your feet."

"You look very good, Pippin!" Merry called from the left watching Pippin take another slash at Boromir. "Thanks!"

Elysium glanced at Boromir and the hobbits just long enough to get hit with the knife. It slashed her face, making a small thin, but deep cut on her cheekbone. She cursed in Sindarin.

Hearing the filthy word come out of her mouth Aragorn, being the only one besides Legolas that could understand the language, widened his eyes and choked on his drink laughing, distracting Bormir from his teaching. Merry slashed at Boromir's legs causing the man of Gondor to fall on his bottom.

Elysium shot a glare at a laughing Aragorn and Gimli and went to dress her wound. "Aye, Gandalf, do mind if I practice on a dummy?" Confused, but not caring in the least, Gandalf nodded. "Oi! Woman Gandalf said I could practice on you!" Rage flashed through Elysium's eyes. She grabbed her sword, earning a shake of the head from Legolas, and walked up to the man of Gondor.

Unexpectantly, she slashed with an amazing amount of force at Boromir catching him off guard. He barely had time to block it before she attacked again. Elysium attacked with speed, grace, and strength that Boromir could not compete with. She back flipped kicking him in the face. Boromir flew backward and got back up after a moment.

They flew into action. Boromir slashed at her arm while Elysium blocked it and kneed him in the chest. She twisted her sword in just the right way to disarm him. He drew a knife from her belt. Elysium threw her sword to the ground and advanced on Boromir. He slashed at her, missing cleanly, while Elysium spun around and behind him. She elbowed him in the back of the head, flipped him, and then straddled Boromir's waist so he could not escape.

Both were breathing heavily from their fight. "Do not underestimate me, _Lanner_." She bent closer and whispered in his ear, just loud enough for everyone around him or her to hear. Legolas would have laughed at the name she called him if not for their position. He wished he could be in Boromir's position. He is in love with the half-elf, how could she not see it. Legolas growled when he saw the man's eyes move from her face to her chest, were her shirt was hanging down giving him a full view of what was inside.

"Not again." He held up his hands in surrender. Elysium got up, grabbed her sword, and went to finish cleaning her cut. To break the uncomfortable silence, Gimli spoke up.

"I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give a royal welcome." Gandalf looked at the dwarf. "No, Gimli, I would not take that road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf knew what slept in the mines. Legolas saw something from the corner of his eye. It was something dark, and it was moving fast.

"What is that?" Samwise asked after giving Frodo his food. Gimli shrugged, "Just a wisp of cloud."

"Its moving fast." Boomir said still wrestling with the hobbits. "Against the wind." Hearing this Elysium got out of her tent. She widened her eyes. She had seen those before. "Crebain from Dunland!" she yelled.

"Hide! Hurry! Take cover!" The hobbits went quickly to the cover of a boulder leaving the rest to gather the supplies and weapons to follow them. They sat behind the cover of rock, not knowing how much longer they will have to stay there. They heard the crowing pass over them and saw the birds fly away.

Gandalf got up from under his rock. "Spies," he said. "of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." He turned to the rest of the Fellowship. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He pointed to the snow coated mountaintops behind them. Elysium sighed and began picking up her supplies. She strapped her bow onto her back, sheathed her sword and daggers, and set off for the mountains.

Aragorn fell into step with Elysium who was making sure that Frodo was protected. She had given up her blankets and cloaks for the Ring-bearer. She was now in nothing put one of Bormir's cloaks and her usual leather elven woman armor. They were on top of a particularly high mountain and the temperature had severely dropped. Everyone was shivering from fatigue and the cold.

"Not all of them will last through the journey. One of them will die of sickness or just desire to leave. Leave the quest, the mission. And then we will be short another body." Aragorn stated in Sindarin not wanting anyone to able to understand him. Elysium smiled at him. "Do not give up hope, Aragorn, for all of us need it."

Frodo had gotten a little farther up from the two. He could already feel the pull of the Ring. it was weighing him down, draining his energy. He wanted to stop and rest, he needed it, but he knew that they could not rest on a cold mountain like this. They would surely freeze to death. Frodo stepped on a lump of ice and slipped, falling back and being barely stopped by Aragorn. Frodo instinctively grabbed at his chest, seeking the safety of the Ring. Feeling nothing but the cold snow ion his neck, he began to panic. Frodo searched in the snow, throwing clumps away. He looked up and saw Boromir pick up the chain. Elysium helped Frodo up and watched Boromir gaze at it longingly. Somehow she wished he would loo at- _wait_, _where did that come from_, she thought.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing." He didn't take his eyes off the Ring. "Boromir, give the Ring back to Frodo." Aragorn said suspiciously. Boromir strode over to the hobbit, not taking his eyes off it, still.

He handed it back to Frodo with a glint of sadness in his eyes, but he brushed it off by smiling a winning grin and ruffling Frodo's hair. But he did not fool anyone. Elysium and Aragorn took their hands off of their weapons, which were ready to strike at Boromir. Boromir, the man of Gondor, had a weak mind and will. He will be the one to look out for.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ring of Power

**Hey sorry for not updating for a little while! School's been really hard-sucks being a sixth grader-and I haven't had time to update. This chapter is much shorter than the others but I thought this was an important. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it! ~Rooney1077**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ;(**

They travelled trough the mountains. A large blizzard had started when they reached a steep slope. Legolas looked over the mountaintops hearing something, something dark.

"There is a fell voice on the air." He shouted back to the stragglers. Wind whipped through their cloaks. It sounded deep and menacing. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted. The boulders above them fell to the ground almost hitting the Fellowship. They took cover. Aragorn covered Frodo and Sam. Boromir covered Elysium, who held onto him for dear life; she did not like heights very much. Legolas covered Gimli, much to both of theirs dislike, and the rest of the hobbits.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled over the noise of the storm and boulders. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

Gandalf stood against the wind and began chanting. Both Elysium and Legolas were whispering in the native language, trying to connect with nature to seize the storm. Lightning struck the top of the mountain. Groups of snow and ice fell down, covering them all. the scream of a woman was drowned out by the force of the mounds of ice and snow connecting with the ground and them. The first to emerge was Legolas, next was Aragorn and Frodo. Legolas pulled Gimli and Sam up.

Boromir yelled as he emerged. "Help! Help!" He carried Elysium who was covered in her won blood. A thick and heavy ice shard had been lodged in her stomach. Fellowship moved to her as fast as they could in the snow. Her breaths were heavy. "We must get her off the mountain!" Gandalf shouted.

Boromir was struggling to keep calm. "We must make for the Gap of Rohan, and take her to the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard! There they will over run us with orcs and she will not make it!" Aragorn called over the blizzard.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, then let us go under it." Gimli said. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gandalf winced. He feared to go into those mines for he knew what lay awake in them. But it was the only chance to get her to safety and heal her. They must try.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf stated. Boromir was fuming. With all this talk Elysium was loosing blood and also dipping in and out of consciousness. Frodo glanced at Elysium. They had no time to make for the Gap of Rohan. The only choice was the mines. "We will go through the mines." Boromir wasted no time in pushing them out of the way and carrying Elysium forward, leaving a trail of her blood in his wake.

Olympus was crowded today. Today was the winter solstice and the Olympians were discussing something very important, of course.

A loud bang echoed through the occupied throne room. "MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING! WE MUST DO SOMETHING!" Poseidon roared, banging his algae covered trident onto the stone floor. Zeus propped up his head on his hand and sighed. Poseidon had been like this since his only daughter, Elysium Jackson, had been determined missing. Zeus' daughter Thalia Grace, visiting her cousin from a long month of hunting a pack of hellhounds and dracaena, found Elysium's cabin trashed. She, along with everyone at Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter were instantly worried. This was the second time she had mysteriously disappeared, and much to the king's dislike, their children had suspected his wife, Hera.

Grover, the Lord of the Wild, watched timidly as the two brothers fought amongst themselves, not paying attention to the poor satyr that looked as if he was about to pee himself. He and Thalia held back Andrew Chase, son of Athena, from trying to tackle the King of the Gods. "Send a damn search party, Zeus!" Andrew yelled, struggling to get out of their strong grip. His girlfriend was missing and they were doing nothing about it!

Zeus gave Andrew an icy glare and snarled, "We have, boy, but nothing has come up!" Poseidon slammed his trident on the floor again. "Then send _more_!" he boomed. He turned to face the three. "Rally your campers, put them into groups, and send them off." The demigods and satyr nodded before scurrying out of the Throne Room of the Gods.

"They will not find her, brother."

Poseidon glared at Zeus, "And why is that?"

"Because she is not in this dimension."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is now up with 1304 words! Hopefully in the next chapters there will be more PJO character action. I plan to have them turn up in what is supposed to be the beginning of the Two Towers movie. I need to know who wants Elysium to be with Boromir or Legolas or someone else. Obviously not Aragorn because he is with her sister (so that would be a little weird). But I will put some Elysium and the hobbits and Elysium and Aragorn friendship in the story. Please comment on who you want Elysium to be with! Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter! ~Rooney1077**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****anything.**

The Fellowship of the Ring traveled for hours. Elysium's health became worse with each step they took and many of them were beginning to loose hope that she'd ever awaken from her unconscious state. Her breathing became labored and heavy, as did Legolas', whom refused to let go of her.

Gandalf, to suppress the pain, chanted incantations every few hours and fed her herbs. Aragorn changed the bonds that held her intestines in her stomach and slowed the bleeding every four hours, but it seemed the wound was getting infected. But her weight was starting to slow them down.

Legolas struggled as the company climbed a steep and narrow walkway. His legs shook with exhaustion and his arms ached. His pain increased when he saw a thin stream of blood leak from her small nose. A lone tear, barely noticeable, fell from his eyes. Elysium was not going to make it to Gondor, which was where Boromir felt they should go.

Gandalf leaned on his staff as if it was a walking stick. "Frodo, come help an old man." Gandalf drew Frodo to his side and continued to walk slowly up the path. "How's your shoulder?" With all the drama of Elysium's health, no one paid attention to Frodo's health. Just a few weeks ago, Frodo had been stabbed by a Ring Wraith and was rushed to Rivendell.

"Better than it was." Frodo mumbled, feeling a sting from the wound. It always hurt when he talked about it. Gandalf paused, trying to bring it up subtly. "And the Ring?"

"You feel its power growing, don't you. I felt it, too." Gandalf said. It was more of a statement than a question. He could see the pained and tired looks sent towards the Ring. It was beginning to weigh on him. "Just be careful, now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And I fear from within." Gandalf whispered, glancing at Boromir.

"Then who do I trust?" Frodo glanced around him. Gandalf nodded solemnly; he wanted to say trust him, but the Ring's power even drew him in. "Trust yourself. Trust your own strengths." Gimli came up behind Gandalf, his eyes glossed over.

"The walls of Moria." He gasped and pushed through everyone to get a better look. Aragorn stood back and helped Legolas with Elysium.

"Dwarf walls are invisible." Gimli banged his ax against the moist stonewalls. Gandalf scrutinized them. "Yes," he said. "Sometimes its own master cannot even find them. The secrets are forgotten."

Legolas scoffed lightly. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He had let Aragorn take Elysium for the rest of the walk, much to his own disliking. He, himself, wanted to protect her. Legolas did not want anyone else touching her, even if it was one of Elysium's closest friends.

The mucky and to their right swirled and pulled toward Elysium. She had always been able to control the seas and the land. Only Aragorn and Legolas knew this. Elysium had always thought that it was just a natural gift. Unbeknownst to her, it actually had to do with her heritage.

Gandalf ran his withered hand over the dark stone, muttering who knows what. Frodo caught the word 'starlight' and 'moonlight'. Gandalf looked at the sky as the clouds moved away, showing the full white moon. The indentions on the stone shone a white-blue milky color, outlining what appeared to be a doorway. Gandalf marveled at his work.

"It reads: _The doors of Doreen, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter_."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry piped in, not having spoken since the ice incident. Gandalf chuckled and smiled smugly. "Well, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf the Grey roared in a foreign language. The Fellowship smirked at how easy it seemed. But the doorway did not open. Gandalf muttered impatiently, very embarrassed. With more vigor he roared again, raising his staff. But again, the doors did not budge.

Elysium began to stir in Aragorn's arms. She raised her head; feeling like a thousand horses had just stomped on her and a million bees had stung her. She looked at the doors, confused. _What was going on?_ She thought.

Gandalf tried everything; he pushed on the doors, he muttered spells, he kicked the doors, and whacked his staff on it. Nothing was happening.

"What are you going to do?" Pippin asked, cheery as always. Despite the situation, Pippin was in an okay mood; he like adventure and mischief. Gandalf turned on him and bellowed, "Knock your head against these door, Peregrin Took, and if that doesn't work…" Gandalf sighed. "I will try to find another way."

For hours they sat at the doors and bye the water. For hours Gandalf muttered every spell and incantation he knew, but nothing would open the doors. Elysium had awoken again. Legolas explained what was happening, while feeding her. Aragorn watched the two.

The three of them had known each other for so long Aragorn had lost count of the years. They had been friends for as long as any of them could remember. He and Elysium had lived together in Rivendell after the death of his father. She had become his sister in all but blood and he had fallen in love with her younger sister, Arwen. The two had met Legolas at a young age. Lord Elrond and Elysium visited Mirkwood and Lord Thranduil, Legolas' father and Elvenking. The three of them had went to the wood and shot arrows at the large trees. Elysium and Legolas had insisted on healing the trees after; they believed the trees were something called _Ents_.

Through the years Legolas had known Elysium, he had gained fond of her. No, not fond, that is a word to light to use. He had fallen in love with her. And Aragorn had known, from the looks the wood elf had given the princess of Rivendell. Though Aragorn hasn't any idea if Elysium has related feelings for Legolas or even Boromir. Aragorn could see the envious and jealous looks Boromir was shooting at Legolas.

Pippin and Merry threw large stone into the dark water, making it bubble up. With each toss, Elysium felt the ripples.

"Do not disturb the water." Elysium said with all the power she could muster.

Gandalf sat down in defeat. He was an all-powerful wizard and everything he did failed. Frodo furrowed his brow what if the riddle meant literally speak 'friend'? Gandalf hadn't tried that.

"What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo called, getting up and examining the doors. Elysium tried to sit up to see what Frodo was talking about.

"_Mellon_." Gandalf gasped. The heavy stone doors swung open with a large creak. Dust flew up as if the doors hadn't been opened for years upon years. Moonlight shone in the stone room creating just very little light for them to see.

All Pippin could think was: _What have I gotten myself into?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had to do other things and couldn't do everything at once. This is chapter 11 of Ring of Power. Thank you for reviewing and commenting. All of you wanted it to be Legolas and Elysium, and so it shall be. I thank you very much for reading this story and i hope you carry on. Thank you! Enjoy! ~Rooney1077**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.**

They were blind. Darkness was everywhere.

Gandalf lit his staff as the Fellowship strode into the cave. The floor was littered with dirty brown bones. Skulls lay upon the jagged stone stairs. Broken armor cover some of the skeletons, some had weapons protruding from them. Gimli was one of the last to notice this. He cried out in agony for his fallen kin. Legolas took out an arrow from one of the carcasses and smelt it. "Goblins." Legolas pulled out his bow; Aragorn set Elysium down and drew his sword, taking his fighting stance.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir demanded. He scowled at Aragon. "We should have never come here." The four hobbits backed out of the cave and stared in horror at the bones that were over flowing out of it. And then Frodo was pulled onto the water.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andrew Chase sat on a light blue bed, fingering a beaded leather necklace, solemnly. Andrew sniffled, remembering each adventure they had gone on to receive a bead. He sat on his girlfriend's bed, in her medium sized cabin, in Camp Half-blood, in New York.

Elysium had been missing for over 18 months.

21 days.

3 hours.

37 minutes.

She was gone. Just gone.

Both camps had done everything in their power to look for her, but it was just like last time when Hera had switched Elysium and Jason; it appeared as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth. There was a knock at the door. Andrew carefully placed the leather camp necklace on Elysium's bedside table and opened the door. A boy with dirty blonde hair and eyes the color of the seas stood on the threshold. Maxwell Dustern, one of Ellie's many siblings. Apparently Poseidon had been a little busy over summer.

"You're needed in the war room, Chase." The 14 year old said. It was an awkward walk to the Big House. Andrew and Maxwell weren't very close. In some ways they were the same. Maxwell was quiet and smarter than a child of Poseidon should be. When they talked it was usually about Ellie or battle strategies. Before they could knock the barn's door swung open revealing an angry daughter of Ares.

"'Bout time you got here, Chase! We found her…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andrew Chase now knew what it felt like to float. It was an odd sensation, floating. Andrew felt as though he was free from the painful bonds that Elysium's disappearance had caused him. Just those three words made him float. They had found her. Somehow his friends and fellow demigods had found the one person that made his world shine. Andrew didn't know how fast the floating could stop.

"But we're not sure if we can get her back." Clarisse continued. Andrew plummeted. The floating stopped. Now he was drowning. His knees felt weak. His vision blurred and spun. Maxwell had to grab ahold of the child of wisdom. He led Andrew through the doors of the baby blue barn and into the war room.

"Ah, Andrew, thank you for joining us." The old centaur smiled warmly at a numb Andrew Chase. Andrew, however, glared. "Why?"

"Pardon?" Chiron clopped his hooves nervously. He hated large conflict. The boy gritted his teeth. "Why can't we get her back? And where is she?"

Jason gave Andrew a pitying smile. "We aren't completely sure where exactly-" Andrew shot him a stormy glare. "Where and why?"

"She is in another dimension. Why? Hecate has forbidden us to travel through the dimensions since we must use her domain to travel." Chiron answered.

"Then why don't we do it without her knowing?" Travis asked. Conner hit the back of his head. "She'll know dimwit! Magic is her domain. She will know when we try."

"Well, we could always get the Hecate cabin to do a spell to cover it up, if that even exists." Piper added. Lou Ellen scowled. "There isn't a spell for everything, McLean." Lou shifted in her seat and crossed her arms. In a softer voice she said, "But there is one for that."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The large tentacle whipped Frodo from his feet and dragged him across the hard rock ground. The other three hobbits desperately tried to pull Frodo from the slimy tentacle. Samwise cut the arm in half, separating it from his friend. Frodo scooted back from the brook. All seemed well for a mere few seconds until more arms shot from the mucky water and slammed the hobbits, all but Frodo, away.

It was after the Ring. It grabbed Frodo's ankle and whipped him through the air. Multiple tentacles twisted their way to the Ring. Legolas shot them down with arrows while Aragorn swung his sword every which way. Up emerged a terribly disgusting face of a sea creature. Its many eyes pierced Frodo like one of Legolas' arrows. It opened it toothy mouth and roared, making the Ring-bearer scream even louder.

Boromir slashed through each arm and eventually slashed through the one dangling Frodo over its mouth. Frodo dropped into Boromir's arms and they ran for the mines, their only shelter.

Legolas fired one last arrow before scooping up the light body of Elysium, who had been unconscious for the whole situation. Legolas was glad, though; she didn't have to see the ghastly creature. They ran into the dim mines, maneuvering out of the way of the sea creature. Large, heavy rock collapsed onto its remaining arms.

Gandalf lit his staff. "We now have but one choice." He stated grimly. "We must face the long, dark Moria." He walked past each member, going further into the mines. "Be on your guard. There are older and far worse things than ors in the deep places of the world."

Each member of the Fellowship of the Ring, with the exception of Elysium, followed Gandalf, not knowing what lay deep in the mines that frightened the great wizard and if Elysium would survive and if they were going to succeed in their journey. But they were going to try. Even if hell itself stood in their way. If only they knew what was to come.


End file.
